


Gone with the Fire

by JkWriter



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gone with the Wind - Freeform, Post-Story, Windrixville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny had gotten him the book. It only made sense Johnny would get it back, even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone with the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the 8th grade and decided to transfer it here from FF.net

Ponyboy stared ahead at the sunset; his copy of Gone With The Wind sat on his lap. He watched the sun dance across the sky as it set beyond the horizon. It was beautiful. Sodapop and Darry still didn't understand why he would come to Windrixville to watch the sunset, but Steve did. It was strange, after everything Steve was the one who understood. Ponyboy wasn't complaining though, Steve was the one who'd give him a ride up here every Saturday.

When the sky darkened he stood up, Gone With The Wind clutched in his hand. The church was in front of him. Still burnt to the ground, covered in ashes. No one bothered to come fix it up after the fire. He was glad for that. The church was his and Johnny's place, it's where Ponyboy felt he could talk with Johnny without anyone judging him. Steve would stand back when he walked around the collapsed church. It wasn't until Ponyboy started a small fire that Steve moved forward.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, Ponyboy ignored him and pulled Johnny's letter from Gone With The Wind. It was ripped and dirty from where Ponyboy would run his fingers over Johnny's hand writing. It always hurt him knowing that Dally never got to see his sunset, but Ponyboy knew Johnny was dragging him to every sunset up in heaven.

"Johnny deserves this book. It's his after all." He finally answered. Ponyboy leaned forward and tossed the book into the small fire he had made in the church's ashed.

"That's the book Johnny got you, and you just threw it in the fire?" Ponyboy shook his head and moved back away from the fire. It still bothered him being so close to the heat.

"I gave the book to Johnny." He replied walking away from the fire. Ponyboy walked away from the fire, away from Windrixville for one last time. Gone With The Wind was with Johnny now, Dally could read it to him up in heaven. "Let's go, it's getting late." Ponyboy got into Steve's car, looking over at the fire. As they drove away Ponyboy swore he saw Johnny and Dally sitting on the hill he was just at laughing together.


End file.
